1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic lens docking station; more particularly, the present invention relates to a stereoscopic lens docking station for capturing a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, many portable electronic devices (such as a mobile phone, a camera, or a walkman) are designed to be thin and light, and include various functions to meet the customers' requirements. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a mobile phone for capturing a three-dimensional image is developed. The mobile phone 100 includes a stereoscopic lens module 110 for capturing a three-dimensional image. The stereoscopic lens module 110 includes a first lens 111 and a second lens 112. The position of the first lens 111 and the position of the second lens 112 are fixed and arranged in certain spacing. The first lens 111 and the second lens 112 respectively include image sensors 1111, 1121. The image sensors 1111, 1121 are designed as a horizontal rectangle shape for capturing an image which matches the feature of human binocular vision that the width is greater than the height.
According to the three-dimensional imaging principle, the three-dimensional image is formed from two images of two different perspectives of a same scene, and the two positions of the two images must be on a same horizontal line. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, if the user wants to use the mobile phone 100 to capture a three-dimensional image, the user must place the mobile phone 100 horizontally (as shown in FIG. 1), allowing the first lens 111 and the second lens 112 to be on the same horizontal line for capturing the three-dimensional image. However, if the user places the mobile phone 100 vertically, then the first lens 111 and the second lens 112 will not be on the same horizontal line, such that the user cannot capture a three-dimensional image. Therefore, the mobile phone 100 can only be used for capturing a transverse three-dimensional image, and the mobile phone 100 cannot be used for capturing a vertical three-dimensional image.
Furthermore, because the mobile phone 100 shown in FIG. 1 includes the elements for capturing the three-dimensional image, such as the stereoscopic lens module 110 and other elements, the thickness of the mobile phone 100 is greater than that of a common mobile phone. Currently, the thickness of the mobile phone for capturing the three-dimensional image is about 12 millimeters, and the thickness of a common smart phone with a common lens module is about 7˜9 millimeters. Therefore, according to the present technology, if the mobile phone includes the function of capturing three-dimensional images, then the thickness of the mobile phone will not be great enough to meet the requirement of the customer.
Furthermore, only a few companies produce and sell the abovementioned mobile phone with the stereoscopic lens module 110; this kind of mobile phone is more expensive than the common mobile phone with the common lens module; opportunities to capture three-dimensional images are not as numerous as those to capture normal images. Therefore, for the user who already has a mobile phone with a common lens module, or the user with brand loyalty who only uses mobile phones of a specific brand, it is not the best choice to purchase the mobile phone with the stereoscopic lens module.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new device which can be applied to a mobile phone with a single lens module, allowing the mobile phone with a single lens module to be able to capture the transverse and vertical three-dimensional image, and allowing the mobile phone to keep its original thickness and weight.